The Crystal Crags 1
The Crystal Crags 1 is an ice-themed level in Kid Chameleon. Walkthrough Soon after the round starts, night will fall (rather abruptly) and a snowstorm will break. This delivers short gusts of harmful diagonal snowballs or hailstones which you must take cover from. From the start point, climb to the top of the volcano and take care not to fall through the bottleneck. Stand on the edge with half your body leaning over the chimney so that you can burst the prize block above without falling and collect an ankh. On the rock platform nearby you can find Red Stealth or Berzerker (RS is not particularly useful here). Now proceed to the right. You can choose to go by the surface of through the caverns, but remember that all exits are in the caverns, and you'll be sheltered from the snow down there. Inside the first cavern (which you will enter through a horizontal passage guarded by a Hand (fig. 1) and exit via a chimney sealed with ice blocks) you will find a Micromax helmet. The second cave entry is by the top of a high pinnacle (fig. 2) and descends to the bottom of the level. This one leads to both the teleporter, and it also connects with cavern number three and the flag through some steep stairs, smashing some ice blocks on your way up. Thus notice that you can climb from cavern 2 to cavern 3, but not the other way around (unless you're Red Stealth, who can dig through those ices). Cavern number three (fig. 3) leads to an ante room and into the flag chamber. Right before the sealed passage to the flag chamber, you will find Berzerker in a hidden prize block. This helmet is necessary to reach any exit. From this point, if you go for the flag, just smash through the right wall and you're out. If you go for the teleporter, make sure you're wearing Berzerker and descend to cave number two again (or run back to its entry as in fig.2). Fig. 4 shows all exits: flag to The Crystal Crags 2 and teleporter to Elsewhere 4 (right below). The teleporter on the surface is very difficult to reach and completely useless, since it will take you back to the beginning. It will make the storm stop though. Secrets * Down in cavern number 2, beyond the rubber block, there is a small crawlspace that looks like a dead end. Once you've bashed your way to it with Berzerker, you can turn back the way you came, go upstairs to cavern 3, run outside under the snowstorm, collect a Micromax helmet, return to this crawlspace and find out that it is indeed a dead end. Hey, I thought it was worth sharing. Trivia * This is the first Ice-themed, as well as storm level in the game. * Blue Fireballs are encountered here for the first time. * If you've managed to bring the Cyclone helmet from Elsewhere 1 all the way here, you must lose it to leave this level. Category:Levels Category:Stage 1 Category:Ice levels Category:Snowstorm levels